1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking grills, and, more particularly, is concerned with a barbeque grill or smoker having sliding, swing-out, multiple cooking levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking grills have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,039 dated Sep. 18, 1990 Reyes disclosed a five-in-one cooker. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,923 dated Nov. 1, 1994, Boswell disclosed a smoker and cooker with improved adjustable spaced grill support. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,249 dated Apr. 23, 1985 Mentzel disclosed a smoker adapter for kettle grills. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,797 dated Jan. 25, 2000 Nowicke, Jr., disclosed a barbeque grill with smoker and water pan conversion. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,295 dated Jun. 13, 1978 Boswell, et al., disclosed a charcoal and water smoker and cooker. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,435 dated Apr. 8, 2003 Regen, et al., disclosed a collapsible, multi-level barbeque grill oven and smoker system. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,330 dated Apr. 15, 1996, Nowicke, Sr., disclosed a grill cooker and smoker combination. While these cooking grills may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.